High School Musical: Veronica Mars Style
by dramafreakx2
Summary: It's High School Musical, the way that Veronica Mars would have liked it!
1. Chapter 1

Title: High School Musical: Veronica Mars Style

Spoilers: none really, just the basic know how of the characters

Summary: It's High School Musical, the way that Veronica Mars would have liked it!

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to CW/UPN and Disney. I do not plan to profit from this story in any way shape or form.

* * *

It's always interesting to start in a new school. There are so many opportunities available. You can reinvent yourself into an entirely different person. Neptune High seems like the perfect place to do so.

Lily Kane shows me to my first period class. I have already heard that she is most popular girl in the school. Popular people and I are really not a good combination but she seems nice enough. That's until she notices me looking at the sign up sheet for the school play.

"Where you active in the theater program at your old school?" she asks.

"No," I answer, "but it is always good to try new things."

"Of course," she replies, "maybe you could be in the chorus."

It's at that point that I realize what type of girl Lily Kane is. Lily Kane is obviously the head of the drama club. It is not but a few minutes later that a guy approaches the sign up sheet. Lily runs up to him.

"Did you have a good winter break, Logan?" she asks.

"Sure. I had fun," he responds as I notice his eyes turn to me.

This guy looks familiar. I think that I have seen him somewhere else. Lily realizes that she is no longer the center of attention and she takes no time introducing the two of us. I learn that his name is Logan Echolls. This causes me to smile. This is the guy that I met over winter break and I can see him smiling right back at me.

* * *

_Logan and I met at a Christmas party. I was there with some of my friends having our last celebration before I had to move. I was called up to sing karaoke and another guy was called up to sing with me._

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight _

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

_Our singing was electric. I could feel the chemistry between us. We exchanged numbers and promised to call each other. I thought that I would never see him again and it would just be this one magical night.

* * *

_

I have to go to class. I tell Lily and I rush into the classroom without a look behind me. My first period is chemistry. I really love this class because it is where I can be myself. My teacher, Mr. Wu, pairs me up with Wallace Fennel. He seems like a nice enough guy.

"Hey, I'm Wallace," he says, "and it looks like we will lab partners for the rest of the year."

I smile at him and hold out my hand. "I'm Veronica," I say, "Veronica Mars."

And it's with that I have learned that I have a new friend. This fresh start may be a good thing.

When I exit my chemistry classroom, I see the sign up sheet again. I head over to it and write my name down. This is a new school. I might as well make a new beginning and try something new.

* * *

Please review. I want to know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Theater is the next subject on my list and Wallace is in that class also. It's good to see someone that I know.

"Are you stalking me?" I ask jokingly.

Wallace just laughs and sits down beside me. Once the class starts my cell phone goes off. I usually never have my cell phone on during school hours. It's simply just my luck that the only day that I have it on that some one calls me. I look at the Caller ID screen and it is from Logan Echolls. I turn around in my seat and find him in my class a few seats behind me. That's when I remember that I gave him my cell phone number when we met over break.

The teacher takes away my cell phone and his. It turns out that she has a very strict anit-cell phone attitude. She tells us that we both have detention after school. My dad will be very happy to hear this. I get detention on my first day in a new school. Plus I am not exactly the detention type. I have never gotten detention in my life, but this detention could be interesting. I get to talk to Logan Echolls again. There are worse things in life.

It's only a moment later before four other cell phones go off, but these people aren't trying to even hide it. I really don't understand some people. Why would they want to get their phones taken away? Do they want to spend time with Logan Echolls too? I think not when I realize who these people are. Lily Kane gets her cell phone taken away and so does the guy sitting next to her who I later find out is her brother, Duncan Kane. In addition, some guy named Dick Casablancas who seems to friends with Logan considering how close Dick is in proximity to Logan. Surprisingly, my new friend Wallace Fennel is included. I look at him with a question gaze, but he just shrugs his shoulders. Sometimes it is not a good thing to be text massaging.

I can't wait for detention. This should be interesting.

* * *

Sadly, detention is not as amusing as I thought that it would be. The drama teacher, Mrs. Dent, will not shut up about her play and even though I plan try out for it I really don't want to hear about so much of it at this point in time.

Plus my idea of talking to Logan Echolls is really a dream because she requires us to be silent as she talks to us for the entire hour of detention. I can see Logan sneaking looks at me at every opportunity that he gets. Could the guy be a little more discreet.

* * *

SWITCH TO LOGAN'S POV

Dick will not stop bugging me about this new girl. Somehow in this situation he actually grew some brains and realized that I was looking at her for most of the detention. He knows that I met someone during winter break, but he has no idea who it was.

When we get to basketball practice, Coach Echolls furious especially when he realizes that we were at detention with the drama teacher. Yes, Coach Echolls is my dad, the one and only Aaron Echolls. You have probably read about him the papers since he used to be such a big basketball star. You probably have his bobble head, and of course, like every other father; he is determined to make me a big star like he is.

"Echolls! Start warm-ups," he says. "You are the captain of the team." And with that my dad is off to his office to probably watch porn. For some reason, my mom is simply not good enough for him.

I start them, but I simply can't get this girl out of my head. I really need to try and concentrate.

Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"

Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game

And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game

U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game  
(repeat 3x)

Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes

Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 3x)

Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right

(SPOKEN)  
Should I go for it  
Better shake this, yikes!

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 4x)

Well, I certainly have some work to do!

* * *

Please review. I really want to know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

Lily Kane knows that she has some work to do also. It's time to dig up some dirt on the new girl, Veronica Mars. But of course, her brother, Duncan Kane has to find it first.

"I got, Lil," he says leaning back in the chair. "Mars was an Einsteinette which means that she would be perfect for the decathlon team."

"That works out great," Lily replies. "Her new friend is part of it also, Wallace Fennel. We could just put in the information in his locker."

"Lil, sometimes you really are a genious," Duncan replies. He looks at his watch. "Gosh, Lil, we got to go. Our audition starts in five minutes."

Duncan does not need to say anything else. A moment later they are walking towards the auditorium with Veronica's past achievements in hand.

* * *

VERONICA'S POV

It's time for auditions. I know that I am late, but I think that it could be fun to try out for the show. I get there when Duncan and Lily Kane are performing. They sound really good, but I can see that Mrs. Murphy, the drama teacher, actually looks bored. It seems like she has seem them perform together all of the time and she is tired of it. Well, personally, I think that their dance moves look really cheesy.

Duncan:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see

Together:  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

Lily:  
This feelings like no other

Together:  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had somone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before i finally found  
what i've been looking for

Lily:  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard

Together:  
Don't have to say a word

Lily:  
For so long I was lost  
So good to be found

Together:  
I'm loving having you around

Duncan:  
This feeling's like no other

Together:  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've ben looking for

Together:  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

Moments later, Mrs. Murphy is asking if anyone else would like to try out for the play. I know that I signed up, but I need a partner to do so and no one else is here. Finally, I somehow get up the courage to get up there, but Mrs. Murphy says that I am too late. Suddenly, out of the nowhere, Logan Echolls comes up on stage and offers to sing with me. I look over at Lily and she does not look happy to see her boyfriend offering to sing me with me. Although honestly, if I was in her shoes I would feel the same way, but I 'm not and right now I am positively giddly.

"It's too late," Mrs. Murphy said. "I called to ask if there was anyone else and neither of you responded. I don 't want to waste my time for some to come at the last minute." With that, she starts to leave.

I see the girl that was playing the piano start to get up, but she trips and falls. I run over to help her and I realize that Logan is right behind me.

"Thanks," she says.

"No problem," I reply.

"I wish that you guys could have sang," she said. "Every year Duncan and Lily Kane are the leads in the show. We really need some new talent. Why don't I give you the music?"

"That would be great," I reply. "By the way, my name is Veronica. I'm new to the school."

"And I'm . . . ," Logan starts to say but the girl cuts him off.

"I know you are," she says. "You're the great Logan Echolls that no one in this school shuts up about." She turns over to me. "I'm Cindy Mackenzie, but people call me Mac. I actually wrote this show."

"Cool," I say as she hands the music to me.

"Why don't you guys try it out?" Mac says as she starts to play the piano.

Logan:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me

Veronica:  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold

Both:  
But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know

Chorus  
Both:  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for

When we stop singing, I see Mrs. Murphy looking at us with intrigue.

"I like how the two of you sang together. We can always use from fresh talent. Please come to call backs next week," Mrs. Murphy says.

Logan and I look at each other and shrug. Why not it could be the start of something new?

* * *

I really sorry that some people really do not like this story. Honestly, I am not a big fan of HSM either. So if you really don't like it all, can you please just tell me so that I can stop wasting my time and yours. I have many other fics that I am in the process of writing and I not having to write one of them because people do not like will not hurt my feelings. Please just me tell me that this isn't a waste of my time. Be honest.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick was truly shocked to her that Logan had tried out for the musical. Basketball was supposed to be his thing. Besides, Logan was just doing it to get in Veronica's pants Dick thought. He knew that he had to do something about it. Dick saw Wallace walking to his next class and ran over to talk to him. He thought that it would be a good idea for the two of them to have a little chat.

"Hey, you're Wallace, right?" Dick said. But all that Wallace did was stare at him. "I think that we may have some compromising interests."

"We sure do," Wallace responded, "why in the world is Veronica hanging out with a jock, your best friend, Logan Echolls?"

"Beats me," Dick said very casually. "But I think that we could find a way to change that."

Dick walked with Wallace down the hall describing his plan for attack.

* * *

Veronica walked up to Wallace and the rest of the smartest in the school, but they stared at her with a question look. 

"Hey girl," Wallace said. "What in the world is up with you and Logan Echolls? Cuz honestly, I don't think that you are his type."

Meanwhile, Logan knocked fists with Dick and slapped the other guys on the back.

"So Logan what is up with that Veronica Mars chick?" Dick asked. "Are you looking for some action? Because I give you some others with a clearer shot."

Other people noticed Veronica and Logan being accosted by their respective groups. If they can go out of the box than so can I Troy Vandergaff thought.

_Troy:  
You can bet  
There's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control _

Jocks:  
Everybody gather 'round

Not another sound

Jocks:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Martha Cox:  
Look at me  
_a href" title"Lyrics" Lyrics /a __  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occuring  
It's a secret I need to share _

Brainiacs:  
Open up, dig way down deep

Not another peep

Brainiacs:  
No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Skaterdude:  
Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly

Dudes & Dudettes:  
Speak your mind and you'll be heard

Not another word

Dudes & Dudettes:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Lily:  
This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Someting is really

Duncan:  
Something's not right

Lily:  
Really wrong

Duncan & Lily:  
And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it

Skaterdude:  
Gotta play

Dudes & Dudettes:  
Stick with what you know

Sharpay & Ryan:  
We can do it

Martha Cox:  
Hip hop hooray

Brainiacs:  
She has got to go

Duncan & Lily:  
We can do it

Troy:  
Creme Brule

Jocks:  
Keep your voice down low

Jocks, Brainiacs & Dudes/Dudettes:  
Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No

Lily:  
Everybody quiet

Jocks, Brainiacs...:  
Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo

Lily really could not believe that no one was listening to her. After all, she is the queen of Neptune High. She walked hastily over to Duncan.

"What in the world is going on here?" Lily asked Duncan. But Duncan just looked clueless as usual. "God," she yelled. "Logan and Veronica are so trying to ruin this school and our musical."

With that, Veronica got up to her throw her trash away, but instead she bumped heads with Lily.

"Sorry, I didn't see you coming," Veronica said.

What am I? Lily thought to herself. Am I invisible now? Lily walked away. She knew that she had to figure out a way to stop Veronica and Logan because there was no way that anyone could ever beat the famous Lily Kane.

* * *

I'm sorry that it has taken so long. Please review and I will try to get back to it sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

In Veronica's first period, she received a note from Logan.

_Please meet me at the greenhouse during lunch. I want to see you again._

_Logan_

Veronica read it with a smile on her face. She really liked Logan. She just hoped that he would reciprocate her feelings. If only lunch would come sooner she thought to herself as she stared at the clock begging the second hand to move just a little bit faster.

* * *

Veronica practically skipped up the steps to the greenhouse at lunch and she was very pleased to see Logan there already waiting for her.

"Hey," Logan said, "I wasn't sure if you would show."

"Well, here I am," she replied with a smile on her face.

"Veronica, did you feel anything when we are together?" he asked rather hopefully.

Veronica sighed and smiled back at him. "Do you remember back when we were in kindergarten?" Logan nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "Back in kindergarten, it was so easy to meet new people and instantly become friends. It did not matter where you were from. It did not matter what race or intelligence you had. It is kind of what it is like when I sang with you the first time over break. It just seemed so easy and made so much sense, the pieces fit with no questions asked."

Logan nodded at her. "I think that we should just go back to kindergarten. It was so much easier there," he said with a smile on his face. "I like being friends with you, Veronica. With you, everything is so simple and it fits in all the right places."

Veronica looked at him with a smile on her face. It was nice when life could be so simple and there were no other cares in the world.

* * *

Troy had finally gathered up the courage to talk to Lily Kane at lunch. He walked up to her lunch table.

"Lily, I want to ask you something," he said. Lily looked at him with a look of disgust, but nonetheless, he continued on talking. "Have you ever been to a basketball game? They are so awesome. You should come watch me play sometime."

Lily looked at him incredulously. "As if," she said. "I would rather stick needles into my eyes than watch you play that stupid game." With that, she walked away, leaving Troy in the dust wondering why he had chosen such a direct approach.

* * *

"Hey man," Dick said as he saw Logan enter the locker room. "What's hanging? I haven't seen you around in a while."

"Yeah, man," Sean, a fellow basketball player said. "Our team kind of sucks without you."

"Dude, why is that Veronica chick taking up all your basketball time? I thought you cared about basketball more than some chick. You know that a girl is not going to get you a basketball scholarship for college," Casey, another basketball player said.

"Look, guys, I honestly did not know that it meant that much to you. If you must know, Veronica means nothing to me compared to you guys. You guys are my teammates. Comrades for life. She is just a way to pass the time," Logan said. He knew that Veronica would never hear any of it.

However, little did he know that, there was a camera in Dick's locker that heard every single word and later that day Wallace showed the tape to Veronica.

* * *

Veronica could not believe that Logan would be so mean. She thought that he actually cared about her, but obviously she was wrong. She went back up to the greenhouse to consult her thoughts.

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know yo're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

* * *

Logan caught Veronica in the hallway after class.

"Hey," he said. "What's up? Have you had a good day?"

Veronica looked at him incredulously. She could not believe men sometimes. "Logan, I do not want to talk to you anymore. You can forget the musical," she said dejectedly.

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"Logan, you told your basketball buddies that I mean nothing to you and if that's the case than I could not be wasting my time talking to you."

With that, Veronica walked away, leaving Logan sad and dejected. How had Veronica learned what he had told his friends? Logan thought to himself. It was only guy talk used in order to get Dick and other guys off his back, but somehow Veronica had heard it. Dejectedly, Logan walked to his next class, wondering if his day could get any worse.

* * *

Please review. Giving me feedback helps me to creat a better story!


	6. Chapter 6

Wallace looked up from his homework to find Dick enter the room.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Dick asked.

"Yes," Wallace said, "I do not think that Veronica is happy without Logan. She doesn't have the desire for chemistry that she used to have. It does not seem like she doesn't even want to do anything anymore."

"Yeah, I've seen it in Logan's game, too. He truly is becoming horrible and really hurting our team's chances of making states. So what should we do?"

"I think that it may be best to tell them the truth about what we did. Then hopefully they can resolve their issues and can get together."

"That sounds good. I'll talk to Logan and you can handle Veronica."

And with that, they both went off to talk to their respective friends.

* * *

Dick found Logan in the greenhouse. It seemed like a logical place for Logan to be since this was the last place where he had a happy moment with Veronica. 

"Hey, man. How are you holding up?" Dick asked.

"I don't understand why she doesn't want to talk to me anymore. Doesn't she understand what guy talk is? Besides, how could see have heard my talk with you and the guys? We were talking the in locker room where no girls were allowed," Logan replied sullenly.

"I can tell you why," Dick said very hesitantly, "I placed a camera in my gym locker when you were talking about Veronica and Veronica's friend, Wallace, showed the tape from the camera to Veronica."

Logan got up looking rather frustrated. "How could you do this to me?" he asked. "I thought that you were my friend. "

With that, Logan left the greenhouse. He had a girl that he needed to talk to.

* * *

Wallace entered the room were Veronica was preparing for her next chemistry exam. 

"Hey, friend," he said, "So why do chemists like nitrates so much?" Veronica simply rolled her eyes at him. "Because they're cheaper than day rates!"

"That's not funny," she said looking back down at her work.

"I got something to tell you that you aren't going to like. That tape that I showed you was staged. Dick and I had it all planned out. I'm sorry that we hurt you like that."

Veronica stood up shocked. "You mean that to tell me that Logan was literally forced to say what he said. I think that Logan has a mind of his own and I just lucky to witness one of his most stupid moments."

"Yeah, you were," Logan said.

Veronica turned around there she saw Logan. "I don't want to talk to you," she told him.

"I think that I am going to go to the library," Wallace said and he left the room.

"Veronica, just listen to me for a minute," Logan pleaded and Veronica sat back down, "Honestly, I did not mean that I said. Dick was just trying to get me to say something that I didn't mean. I would never try to intentionally hurt you. Can we please try to work together to get the leads in the musical? This is something that I really want and I hope that you do to."

Veronica nodded. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Lily could not believe her eyes when she saw Logan practicing for the callbacks with Veronica. She pulled out her cell phone. 

"Duncan," she said, "Logan and Veronica have just reentered the game. We need to step up our audition."

"Mrs. Murphy, how are you doing to today?" Lily asked her.

"I'm alright. Are you practicing hard for the callbacks?" Mrs. Murphy asked.

"Yes, we are," Duncan replied, "we were doing so well that we were wondering if you were thinking of pushing up the callback date like on Friday."

"Well, I do want to get the callbacks out of the way. We really need to start working on the play. We can move it up," Mrs. Murphy said.

* * *

Veronica and Logan were upset that the callbacks had been moved up to Friday. 

"We have a big basketball game that day," Logan told Veronica.

"We have our decathlon meet at the same time, too," Veronica told Wallace.

Wallace and Veronica then smiled at each other they had a plan.

* * *

Logan was about the make the final shot in the second quarter when the scoreboard went out. Veronica and Wallace had just boiled a hazardous chemical. There was no way that their competition could go on. Logan and Veronica rushed to the auditorium. 

Meanwhile, Lily and Duncan were singing their callback piece.

_Lily:  
I believe in dreamin'  
Shootin' for the stars_

_ Duncan:  
Baby to be number one  
You've got to raise the bar_

_Lily:  
Kickin' and a scratchin'  
Grindin' out my best_

_Duncan:  
Anything it takes  
To climb the ladder of success_

_Both:  
Work our tails off every day  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away_

_Lily:  
Yeah we're gonna_

_Both:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top_

_Duncan:  
Slip and slide and ride that rhythm_

_Both:  
Jump and hop hop 'til we drop_

_Lily:  
And start again_

_Zip zap zop  
Pop like a mop_

_Duncan:  
Scoot around the corner_

_Both:  
Move it to the groove  
'Til the music stops  
Do the bop bop, bop to the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top_

_Gimmie, gimmie  
Shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction_

_Lily:  
Show some muscle_

_Duncan:  
Do the hustle_

_Both:  
Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top_

_Duncan:  
Wipe away your inhibitions_

_Both:  
Stump, stump, stump do the rump_

_Lily:  
And strut your stuff_

_Both:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Straight to the top  
Going for the glory  
We'll keep stepping up  
And we just won't stop  
'Til we reach the top  
Bop to the top_

Lily and Duncan finished their routine with a round of polite clapping from the audience. They looked at each other and smiled. They knew that they had done well.

"Very good, Duncan and Lily," Mrs. Murphy said, "Now we have our last duo to audition, Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars, please come up the stage."

But no one came up to the stage. Logan and Veronica were not there. The students watching the auditions started to whisper to each other wondering where Logan and Veronica where.

"Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars, it is your turn to audition. Please come up on stage now," Mrs. Murphy repeated, but there was no movement towards the stage from anyone in the audience.

But suddenly, an influx of students entered the auditorium, jocks and geeks alike were hurrying into the auditorium just to see Logan and Veronica sing. Logan and Veronica ran with the rest of crowd and until they reached the stage.

"We're here, Mrs. Murphy," Veronica said.

"Alright," Mrs. Murphy sighed, "tell Mac when to start playing."

Veronica and Logan turned to each other. They knew that it was time to do their thing and shock the crowd.

_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

_Veronica:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free_

_Logan:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

_Veronica:  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts_

_Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe_

_Chorus #1  
Logan:  
We're breakin' free  
Veronica:  
We're soarin'  
Logan:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Logan:  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Logan:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Veronica:  
Ohhhh  
Logan:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Veronica:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see_

_Chorus #2  
Logan: We're breakin' free  
Veronica: We're soarin'  
Logan: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Logan:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Veronica:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Logan:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Logan:  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Logan:  
We're breaking free  
Veronica:  
Ohhh , yeah_

_Logan:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Veronica:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together_

_Both:  
We see it comin'  
Troy:  
More than you  
More than me_

_Gabriella:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free_

_Chorus #3  
Veronica: Soarin'  
Logan: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Logan: Yeah we're breaking free  
Veronica:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Logan:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Logan: Now's the time  
Veronica: So we're breaking free  
Logan: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Veronica: Ohhhh_

_Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

"I think that Logan and Veronica have just become the new leads for our school musical. Congratulations," Mrs. Murphy declared.

And with that, the students rushed to the auditorium. After all, there was a game that needed to be completed. Logan made the winning shot with the crowd giving thunderous applause. Meanwhile, Veronica had the winning answer to the decathlon competition. Veronica ran down to the gym to share her victory with Logan.

_Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right_

_Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about_

_Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong_

_We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together_

_And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true_

_Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right_

_We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout_

_We've arrived becuase we stuck together  
Champions one and all_

_We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come_

_We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this toghether  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it_

_Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world_

_We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come_

_We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it_

_Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!_

* * *

So this is the end. I hope that you guys have enjoyed reading this story. I would just like to say that I do not own Veronica Mars or High School Musical and do not intend to make any profit from writing this story.

Please tell me what you have thought of this story and please review. It helps me to make my writing better.


End file.
